Heureusement que je ne fais pas de violon
by musehic
Summary: Ballade nocturne ou balade nocturne? Un Harry qui se promène la nuit ou un Draco qui utilise un piano? slash HPDM OS


Voila ma **toute première histoire écrite de ma main**. Donc vous serez prévenu en cas de fiasco total...

C'est un OS, slash et je ne prévois aucune suite! Et pour tous les gens qui ne le savent pas, une ballade n'est pas la même chose qu'une balade! Je vous laisse cogiter...

Évidemment, tout appartient à cette chère J. K. Rowling.

Vous découvrirez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir au fil de l'histoire!

* * *

  
Heureusement que je ne fais pas de violon

Le froid de décembre qui transperçait les murs épais du château commençait à s'atténuer alors que je montais les étages de Poudlard. Mes pieds étaient déconnectés de ma tête et j'avançais à leur rythme, sans but. C'était comme ça chaque nuit. Chaque nuit depuis que j'avais vaincu Voldemort et que les cauchemars hantaient mon sommeil.

Son dernier combat n'avait pas été tel que je l'avais imaginé. Après la mort de Sirius à la fin de ma cinquième année, j'avais commencé à m'entraîner. Je voulais que plus personne ne meure par ma faute. C'est à la bibliothèque de Square Grimmaurd que j'avais appris tous les sorts possibles, du plus sombre au plus clair, ainsi que les techniques de duel les plus efficaces. Remarquant que mon état physique nuisait à ma puissance magique j'avais aussi commencé à faire du sport et j'atteignis mon apogée de puissance à la fin de ma 6ème année. Ce fut une occasion inattendue qui me permit de prendre la vie à l'assassin de mes parents. Ce dernier m'avait envoyé un portoloin un 21 juin en essayant de me faire tomber dans un piège. Je saisis ma chance et c'est dans un duel à un contre un sans personne autour de je vint à bout de lui.

Mon imagination m'avait toujours prédit une immense bataille finale pour le triomphe du bien contre le mal dans le parc de Poudlard regroupant toutes les forces de chacun des côtés… C'est avec l'étonnement de tout le monde que je revins à Poudlard un jour plus tard, presque indemne, sans cicatrice, en souriant devant la mine décoiffée des professeurs et de tous les élèves. Bon nombre de serpentards ainsi que le professeur Rogue avaient l'air de souffrir et se tenaient l'avant-bras gauche et lorsque je scrutai cette foule je fus très surpris de voir que Draco Malfoy n'en faisait pas partie. Il me regardait avec un air de reconnaissance et je ne pus que me demander ce qu'était arrivé au prince des serpents.

Après ce jour je finis mon année rythmée par les examens et mes cauchemars qui commencèrent. Une grande maîtrise du sort de silence me permit de garder ces cauchemars pour moi sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Mon été passé chez les Dursley jusqu'à mon anniversaire ne fut pas particulièrement facile. Certes, ils me traitaient mieux, les menaces ayant finalement eu raison d'eux, mais mes cauchemars n'allaient pas en s'améliorant et à mes 17 ans, ma majorité, lorsque je quittai définitivement cette maison pour Square Grimmaurd, je dus perfectionner mes charmes d'illusion pour cacher les traces de mon manque de sommeil. Pour la première fois, j'osais espérer que mon année à Poudlard serait banale et tranquille.

C'était donc en cette nuit froide d'un vendredi de décembre que mes pieds me guidaient à travers les couloirs du château vers une destination encore inconnue. Glissé sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je faisais bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait alerter Rusard ou sa chatte, miss Teigne. Cependant, arrivé au septième étage que je finis par reconnaître, un tout autre son que ceux que je guettais arriva à mes oreilles. Une très douce mélodie de piano résonnait faiblement entre les murs. Cet air enivrant gonflait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais d'une paroi sans porte, paroi que je connaissais bien. Quelqu'un jouait du piano dans la salle sur demande.

Je collai mon oreille au mur et me laissai charmer par la belle musique tout en glissant au sol. Le peu de culture musicale que j'avais remontait à la musique classique que Tante Pétunia écoutait et que j'entendais lorsque j'habitais encore à Privet Drive. Par chance, ce que je percevais à l'instant ne m'était pas inconnu. Je me rappelais très clairement de cet air. Un des seuls dont j'avais osé demander le nom à ma tante. Le Clair de Lune de Claude Debussy.

Assis là parterre, le balancement du murmure musical me berçant, le sommeil finit par me gagner.

------

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à la lumière du soleil plongeant d'une des fenêtres. Je regardai ma montre et écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'heure. Bientôt 11 heures. Cela devait bien faire six mois que je n'avais pas dormi aussi tard et aussi bien. Je regardai autour de moi et les souvenirs de la veille affluèrent dans ma tête. Après m'être endormi je n'avais fait aucun cauchemar. Décidant de revenir à cet endroit le soir même je parcouru les couloirs et escaliers pour prendre un petit déjeuner et changer de vêtements. Ron et Hermione ne semblèrent pas remarquer mon absence de la nuit et je leur en fus reconnaissant.

La journée passa rapidement et le soir je partis plus tôt vers la salle, espérant voir qui jouait cette musique. Cependant, en arrivant là-bas, il y avait déjà de la musique et le mur était de nouveau vide de toute porte. Je m'assis sur le sol et tendis l'oreille pour distinguer ce qui était en train d'être joué. Je ne reconnus pas la mélodie mais la musique me semblait plus rythmée. On aurait dit un air de jazz et au bout d'un moment je perçu une douce voix masculine qui s'accompagnait du piano. Le timbre me semblait familier mais je ne pouvais mettre un nom dessus. Le chant me berçait encore plus que le morceau de la veille et il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que le sommeil ne me gagne à nouveau.

------

C'est ainsi que passèrent les jours. Tous les soirs je me rendais devant la salle sur demande pour écouter et je m'endormais ensuite le dos appuyé au mur.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et j'avais peur que le musicien derrière la paroi ne parte et me laisse tout seul avec mes cauchemars. Car depuis la première fois que j'avais entendu cette musique extraordinaire je n'en n'avais plus fait aucun. Je commençais à ressentir un manque à chaque fois que je pensais au pianiste pendant la journée et me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureux de cet inconnu…

Le vendredi soir de la veille des vacances, j'étais à nouveau assis à l'endroit habituel lorsque la musique s'arrêta brutalement. C'était la première fois que j'étais réveillé lorsque la musique disparaissait et cela me paraissait bizarre. Tout était encore plongé dans la pénombre lorsque je vis la porte s'entrouvrir. Sachant que si la musique ne continuait pas mes cauchemars allaient revenir, je levai les yeux et découvris la cape de mon visage.

« N'arrêtes pas, s'il te plaît » demandais-je doucement. Le pianiste sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Je n'arrivais qu'à distinguer une vague silhouette mais ne reconnaissais pas la personne.

« Tu écoutes depuis longtemps ? » J'avais l'impression qu'il savait qui j'étais.

« Cela fait plusieurs jours que je t'écoutes toutes les nuits. » répondis-je, me levant.

Je pus voir son visage et m'étonnai en voyant que Draco Malfoy était le pianiste chanteur inconnu de la salle sur demande.

« C'était toi ? » bafouillai-je.

« Et oui, c'était moi » répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Il commença à s'éloigner mais je fis quelques pas rapides et le rattrapai par la manche.

« Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? » Demandai-je « Tu ne partais pas, avant. »

Il se tourna et me regarda dans les yeux, me fixant de son regard envoûtant glacialement bleuté.

« Personne ne m'écoute de toute façon. A quoi cela sert que je continue ? »

« Moi je t'écoutes ! Cela m'est utile ! » Répondis-je.

« Utile ? À quoi exactement ? » Rétorqua-t-il violemment.

« Ca me permet de dormir ! » Il arqua un sourcil hautain.

« Ma musique te permet de dormir ? Permets-moi de troubler ton sommeil pour trouver le mien alors ! »

« S'il te plaît ! Reste encore un moment. Juste un petit moment. » Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Quelque chose sembla céder en lui et il détourna le regard.

« Juste ce soir alors. Je ne jouerai pas longtemps. »

Je résistai tout juste à la tentation de lui sauter au cou de joie et me réfugiai dans la salle sur demande où se dressait devant moi un immense piano à queue noir. La salle lut mes pensées et un immense lit à baldaquin se matérialisa à quelques mètres du piano.

« Un lit ? » Demanda Draco.

« Je m'endors tout le temps quand j'écoute ta musique… » Dis-je d'un ton penaud.

Il haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien et s'assit au tabouret devant le piano. Ses doigts se mirent à flotter au-dessus du clavier alors que les premiers accords du Clair de Lune résonnaient dans la salle. Je me laissai emporter par la musique et bientôt mes yeux se fermèrent, mes paupières alourdies par les notes sortant des cordes de l'instrument.

------

Draco regarda Harry à travers ses paupières à moitié fermées. Il constata que ce dernier était endormi, sa respiration était longue et profonde. Il observa longtemps les traits de son visage et les courbes de son corps. Il avait sans doute le plus beau nez de tout Poudlard et ses lèvres étaient pleines et rouges, donnant envie de les croquer. Et ses yeux… Ils étaient les plus beaux que Draco ait jamais vu et son regard si perçant forçait les gens à regarder ailleurs ou à se fondre dedans. Son corps était parfait. Il était de plutôt petite stature mais cela lui allait bien et Draco n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de sauter sur le lit là et maintenant et de le prendre en passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et décoiffés et sur les courbes exquises de son corps.

Il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua avoir arrêté de jouer qu'après coup. Il se leva lentement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à coté d'Harry. Il posa sa main sur la joue de l'endormi et celui-ci poussa un soupir de contentement dans son sommeil. Draco s'allongea alors sur le lit derrière Harry et entoura sa fine taille de ses bras forts. Harry se calla confortablement contre la poitrine de Draco et ce dernier rejoignit lui aussi le sommeil.

------

Je m'éveillai de la nuit la plus confortable et la plus belle que je n'avais jamais eu. Une masse chaude pressée contre mon dos et des bras m'encerclant le corps me retenaient de bouger. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais de toute façon pas du tout l'envie. Un souffle chaud contre mon cou me fit ouvrir les yeux et je réalisai soudain que je ne savais pas qui dormais avec moi. Je me retournai soudain et écarquillai les yeux en voyant Malfoy à quelques centimètres de moi, dans le même lit que moi, me tenant dans ses bras forts. Ses traits fins et aristocratiques étaient complètement relaxés et sans son rictus méprisant Malfoy pourrait facilement être comparé à un ange. Je vis ses beaux yeux bleus s'ouvrir péniblement et un voile de confusion s'y installer avant qu'une étincelle de reconnaissance apparaisse et qu'il ne s'éloigne vite de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Hurla-t-il.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question, je crois… » Dis-je. « Je me suis endormi avant toi hier soir, Malfoy. »

« Je… » C'était la première fois que le prince des serpentards ne savait pas quoi dire devant moi. Il regardait les draps et n'osait apparemment pas remonter les yeux.

Je le vis alors observer mon ventre où ma chemise était remontée et où ma peau était bien visible. Je descendis ma chemise et ses yeux remontèrent alors vers les miens. Nos regards ne se lâchaient pas et j'étais emprisonné dans deux orbes de glace bleutée qui avançaient en ma direction. Je détachai alors mon regard de ses yeux pour ses lèvres qui s'approchaient des miennes. Ces lèvres étaient si désirables que je franchis les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient et posai ma bouche contre la sienne. Mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément et mes bras s'accrochèrent derrière son cou tandis que je me sentais poussé contre le lit. Je sentis une langue venir caresser ma lèvre inférieure et ouvris la bouche pour laisser entrer cette intruse si bienvenue. Je gémis doucement alors que cette langue caressait la mienne et que deux mains fortes exploraient ma taille et mes hanches. Mes doigts se ficelèrent dans de soyeux cheveux blonds et une de mes jambes vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'homme au-dessus de moi. Une bouche alla mordre et sucer mon cou, provoquant des frissons dans tout mon corps et faisant sortir des gémissements de ma gorge. Elle remonta pour rencontrer à nouveau son âme sœur dans un combat cette fois plus violent et passionné. Nos langues se cherchaient et se battaient pour la domination de l'autre d'une façon si exquise que les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts et que l'air commençait à manquer. J'extrai ma bouche de sa jumelle pour reprendre ma respiration et regardai dans les deux lacs bleus au-dessus de moi. Draco me sourit tout en me caressant les cheveux.

« Je crois que tu as bien fait d'insister hier soir, Harry » dit-il en plaçant un léger baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres.

« J'aurais peut-être déjà du te sauter dessus à ce moment là. J'en avais envie en tous cas… » Dis-je en souriant. Je repris possession de sa bouche quelques instants avant de partir à la découverte de son cou qui sentait si bon. Je l'entendis gémir et ma bouche remonta le long de sa mâchoire et alla vers son oreille.

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les beaux pianistes... » murmurai-je en mordillant le lobe et la peau juste en dessous de l'oreille.

« Heureusement que je ne fais pas de violon, alors » dit-il au creux de mon cou en souriant.

* * *

Voila! Vous avez aimé? Vous avez des remarques à faire? Vous avez (pas) trouvé la différence entre balade et ballade ? Review! 

Pendant que j'y suis... Si vous avez repéré beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe et offrez vos services en tant que **betareader**, je serais ravie de faire votre connaissance!


End file.
